Destinés ?
by Yuzu.Itsuma
Summary: Petite fic, qui modifie quelque peu la fin du septième tome de HP... Comment faire quand on ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu une fille avant son mariage actuel ? Le père et la mère de la petite vont-ils se retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1 : Ses yeux, ils sont

**_Chapitre un : Ses yeux, ils sont....._**

_La petite fille blonde se promenait le long d'un couloir sombre, elle venait de laisser seul son petit frère. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'excitation, le lendemain serait son entrée à Poudlard._

**xXx**

_Il était fatigué, son travail lui prenait tout son temps libre, et ce jour, il devait aller à la gare. Mais il redoutait une chose, que **ses **yeux se posent sur ceux de Leïla, sa fille._

_Drago Malefoy avait grandit, et murit, mais une blessure restait présente dans son cœur, **elle**, celle qu'il aimait, inconsciemment à l'école depuis toujours. Elle avait partagé un an de sa vie avec lui, puis après la naissance de leur fille, avait tout oublié. Elle avait finit par se marier avec un autre homme. Et il savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle serait présente, pour accompagner son neveu au train._

**xXx**

« Tu n'es pas obligée de l'accompagner, il n'est que notre neveu…

-C'est mon neveu, je suis sa marraine Ron, et j'en ai envie, Rose est encore petite, elle n'a pas l'âge d'aller à l'école, tu surveilleras Rose, Albus, Hugo et Lily….

-Je le sais, mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi Hermione…. »

_Hermione soupira, elle était fatiguée, depuis deux semaines, Ron lui demandait de rester garder les petits avec elle. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du linge, quand Harry apparut dans la cheminée. Il lui fit la bise et salua Ron._

« Changement de programme Ron, Albus viens avec nous, il veut voir son frère partir.

-Je pourrais emmener Rose….Comme ça Ron aura moins de travail….

-Bon idée…Ron ? »

_Celui-ci acquiesça, boudeur. Tandis qu'Harry tentait de le résonner, Hermione sortit, songeuse. Elle repensait aux rêves qu'elle faisait depuis quelque temps. Elle se voyait, à St Mangouste, dans une salle d'accouchement. Mais, ce n'était pas les cheveux bruns-roux de Rose qui étaient sur le crane du bébé, les cheveux étaient fin et blonds, d'un blond très clair._

_Elle soupira, et retourna à l'intérieur._

**xXx**

I_ls étaient tous dans la gare, Harry et Ginny, ainsi que leurs deux fils, James et Albus, et Hermione avec Rose._

_Ils franchirent la barrière à tour de rôle. Puis, quand vint le tour d'Hermione et de Rose, cette dernière fit tomber son chapeau, qui s'envola un peux plus loin. Elles coururent après, et une petite fille le rattrapa. Quand Hermione croisa les yeux de la petite fille, elle fut perturbée. Elle voyait les siens._

**xXx**

« Papa ! Nous devons y aller ! »

_Le cri de sa fille le fit sourire, elle aimait beaucoup transplaner avec lui, et en était toujours impatiente._

_Il descendit, et ils sortirent tous les deux. Il pris la valise dans une main, et dans l'autre, la main si fine de sa fille, qui leva vers lui sa petite tête, faisant onduler ses cheveux ébouriffés, et les yeux chocolat si chaud, croisèrent les yeux gris froid, mais quelque peu réchauffés. Ils transplanèrent._

_Arrivés dans la gare, ils avaient de l'avance, Drago paya donc une glace à sa fille. Ils mangèrent doucement, le rire cristallin de sa fille le faisant sourire._

_Ils se dirigèrent petit à petit vers le passage, quand un chapeau vint toucher les jambes de sa fille, levant la tête, Drago vit arriver en courant une jeune femme, aux cheveux ébouriffés, tenant par la main une petit fille aux cheveux bruns-roux, et aux yeux bleus. La jeune femme se pencha pour reprendre le chapeau, quand elle se figea._


	2. Chapter 2 : Une fille ?

**Et voila le chapitre 2 attendu par une petite lectrice qui deviendra peut être une fan ^^**

**J'espère qu'il plaira autant que le premier, et qu'il ne sera pas décevant !! **

**Laisser des commentaires !!**

**_Yuzu_  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Une fille ?**_

_La petite fille fixait les yeux étonnés et effrayés qui lui faisait face. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus, effrayée._

_Son père lui tira le bras, et la fit reculer derrière elle. Elle vit la femme se relever doucement, fixant d'un œil noir son père._

« Papa ?….. »

**xXx**

_Drago ne savait que faire, Hermione le fixait furieusement avec ses yeux chocolats, comme le soir de leur premier baiser. Il rougit légèrement, et eu un léger sourire courtois._

« Granger…..euh je veux dire Weasley comment vas-tu ma chère ?

-Pas de ça avec moi Malefoy, explique toi !

-M'expliquer pour quoi ? Ma présence ici ? Elle me semble claire, j'accompagne ma fille au train, d'ailleurs, il regarda sa montre, nous sommes en retard, alors excuse moi, mais j'y vais. »

_Furieuse, Hermione le suivit, portant Rose dans les bras. Elle perdit Malefoy de l'autre côté, elle soupira._

_Harry, Ginny, James et Albus arrivèrent en courant à moitié vers elle._

« On s'inquiétait, que vous est-il arrivé ? _demanda prestement Harry à son amie._

-J'ai perdu mon chapeau et maman s'est battue avec un monsieur,_ dit joyeusement Rose avant que sa mère ne puisse répondre._

-Qui ?_ murmura Ginny inquiète._

-Malefoy, il faut qu'il m'explique quelque chose qui me chiffonne, il s'est esquivé à cause de l'heure. »

_James monta dans le train, souriant. Hermione fixait le quai, sans voir Malefoy, mais en posant son regard sur le train, elle vit, assise entourée de deux garçons plutôt bruts, la petite fille blonde, aux yeux chocolat. Elle la vit triste, et mal à l'aise._

_Quand elle rentra, elle était ailleurs, et Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Harry et Ginny essayèrent de lui expliquer._

**xXx**

_Drago s'avancait doucement parmis les gens présents sur le quai, il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer les autres. Il tenait sa fille par la main, et celle-ci semblait choquée. Il s'arrêta, et elle leva son regard triste sur lui; il s'accroupi devant elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire._

« Que t'arrive-t-il Leïla ? Tu semblait heureuse d'aller à Poudlard….

-Papa, _sa voix était faiblarde, et elle montait dans les aigu_, papa, c'était qui cette femme ?

-Une fille que je n'aimait pas à l'école….. »

_Elle eu un mince sourire pour « rassurer » son père. Il l'accompagna vers deux hommes bien bâtis, ayant chacun un jeune garçon à côté de lui._

_Crabble et Goyle avaient peu changer depuis l'école, ils s'étaient mariés à des femmes soumises et effrayée, avec qui ils avaient eu chacun plusieurs enfants. Dont Gumble, et Sweetch qui avaient le même âge que Leïla._

_Drago fit monter sa fille, suivie de près par les deux garçons._

« Leïla, Grumble et Sweetch seront là pour te protéger….

-Papa…..Si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, tu m'en voudras ?

-Non ma chérie, je t'aime trop pour ça…. »

_Drago regarda le train s'éloigner, puis il transplana._

**xXx**

_Le lendemain, Hermione qui avait passer une assez mauvaise nuit, se réveilla avec peine. Elle ne pris pas le temps de déjeuner, et faillit rentrer dans Ron, qui s'était levé peu après elle._

_Il semblait inquiet, et Hermione n'aimait pas cela._

« Ron….

-Vas-tu me dire le sujet de votre discorde entre toi et Malefoy ?

-Ron…C'est entre lui et moi, si j'en vois l'utilité, je ten parlerais.

-Hermione….

-Non Ron, je dois aller travailler….»

_Elle quitta la maison rapidement, transplanant un peu plus loin._

_Elle arriva au ministère en avance, et entra dans un ascenseur vide; elle pensait pouvoir être seule et réfléchir, mais un homme blond entra à son tour. Elle ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne._

« Oh non…Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur toi Granger ?

-Malefoy, tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer. »

_Drago ne compris pas tout de suite, mais le petit air de colère qu'Hermione affichait à cette instant lui rappela des souvenirs, qui le firent sourire. Hermione trouva désagréable sa façon de se moquer d'elle._

« T'expliquer quoi ?

-Pourquoi ta fille a les même yeux que moi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Granger! »

_Hermione lanca un sort qui fit s'arrêter l'ascenseur, et se mit à sourire devant les tentatives désespérées de Drago pur le remettre en marche._

« Il ne redémarrera pas, tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité… »

_Drago soupira, puis il se retourna vers Hermione, son regard avait changé, il étai plus doux et il semblait comblé, heureux d'enfin avouer la vérité, de la lui dire._

« Il y a douze ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés, un soir ou tu avais dit à Weasley que tu voulais prendre du recul, réfléchir à ta future vie. Ce soir là, un Mangemort accro à Voldemort, détruit depuis huit ans, est apparu, il me cherchait, et tu t'es interposée, je ne l'ai pas compris. Mais je t'ai défendu, et après, comme à ma stupide habitude, je t'ai crier dessus, et tu t'es défendue. Ton regard colérique m'a séduit, et je t'ai embrasser. Tu ne m'a pas repousser, et tu es venue vivre avec moi, dans une résidence, loin de tout. Après trois mois ensembles, tu es tombée enceinte, et tu en étais heureuse, j'en étais heureux. Puis tout c'est compliqué, vers les sept mois de grossesse, tu t'es sentie bizarre, tu oubliais des choses importantes. Leïla est née, et toi tu as fait un « coma ». Quand tu t'es réveillée, Leïla avait trois mois, et tu nous avais oubliés. Tu es partie, tu as retrouver Weasley et vous vous êtes marié…… »

_Hermione était sidérée, elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait aimé Malefoy, et qu'ils avaient passer un an ensemble, et le pire, qu'ils avaient eu une fille ensemble. Soudain elle pris peur. Malefoy n'inventerait pas une histoire abracadabrante sur un grand amour partagé avec elle juste comme cela; il disait la vérité; elle avait une fille et elle l'avait oublié._

« J'ai une fille ? Et….., sa voix était achée, elle commençait à pleurer, je l'ai oublié ? Quelle mère oublierait sa fille ? Je suis un monstre. »

_Drago la sera dans ses bras, preuve de plus qu'il l'aimait. Elle pleura un moment contre lui, puis se raidissant, s'éloigna et remit l'ascenseur en route. Et raide, elle en sortit._


	3. Chapter 3 : Souvenirs perdus

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Et voici le chapitre 3....**

**Même craintes, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit FLASH BACK de la raison du départ d'un an d'Hermione....**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter !!**

**_Yuzu._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs perdus…_**

_Hermione se haïssait, pourquoi c'était elle sentit aussi bien dans les bras de Drago, elle ne pouvait pas. Pourtant, l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée plus tôt était la stricte vérité. Elle avait mener ses recherches, elle avait trouver le premier acte de naissance de Leïla, celui que Drago n'avait pas changé :_

**_Nom(s) : Malefoy Granger_**

**_Prénom(s) : Leïla Ness Harmonie _**

**_Date de la naissance : 12 Décembre 2005 _**

**_Heure de la naissance : 00h15_**

_Elle avait pleuré en le lisant, et était rentrée chez elle._

_La nounou magique était surprise de la voir, mais Hermione la congédia sans lui expliquer son retour._

_Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hugo, qui jouait tranquillement, puis elle entendit des bruit derrière elle, et découvrit Rose, qui l'observait inquiète._

« Je n'ai rien Rosie, ne t'inquiète pas….

-Alors pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

-Je suis triste voilà tout.

-Papa il va rentrer, Nana lui a envoyé un hibou express… »

_Hermione soupira, il fallait qu'elle s'explique. Elle prépara le déjeuner aux enfants, et les fit manger. Une fois Hugo mis à la sieste, elle alla dans la bibliothèque, tandis que Rose, assise sur les marches de l'escalier, attendait l'arrivée de son père._

_La porte claqua, et Hermione ne répondit pas à l'appel de Ron. Elle avait honte de lui faire face à présent._

_Il entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque, la respiration sifflante._

« J'aurais dû commencer par là… Hermione, ma chérie, vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais à la maison au lieu d'être au ministère ?

-Tu as quitté l'entrainement, pour venir me voir ? Je me sentais pas très bien c'est tout.

-Rosie m'a dit que tu avais pleuré, pourquoi ?

-Je veux me souvenir de cette année…. »

_Ron sursauta, il revoyait très bien cette scène._

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Deux silhouettes se dessinent devant le portail du Terrier, elles semblent se disputer. Une troisième sort de la maison, et s'approche d'elles._

_Harry pris Ron par le bras, cherchant à le ramener à l'intérieur._

« Explique-moi Hermione, _hurla le pauvre jeune homme, perdu_, cela fait sept ans que nous sommes ensembles, nous nous marrions dans deux ans. Explique-moi, pourquoi tu t'en va !

-Je te l'ai dit Ron, je veux prendre un peux de recul. Un an ce n'est pas long, si ?

-Emmène au moins Ginny avec toi_, le ton de Ron devenait suppliant_, ou donne moi de tes nouvelles.

-Non Ron, tu auras de mes nouvelles dans un an. Si tu es capable d'attendre mon retour, et moi de revenir, nous serons sûrs de notre amour. »

_Harry tira plus fort son ami, mais celui-ci découragé, le suivit sans mal. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille partir en courant, les larmes baignant ses yeux._

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

_Ron la pris dans ses bras, il se souvenait du jour ; il y a onze ans, quand Hermione était revenue, sortie fraichement de l'hôpital, ayant oublié toute cette année loin de lui ; tous ses souvenirs, envolés. Il avait retrouvé une Hermione déboussolée, et triste. Une Hermione qui pourtant, semblait avoir été heureuse durant cette année loin de lui._

_Ils s'étaient mariés, et avait eu trois ans après son retour Rose, puis deux ans après, Hugo. Elle n'avait plus jamais fait allusion à sa perte de mémoire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

« Malefoy m'a dit qu'il m'avait croisé durant cette année, et qu'il m'avait sauvé d'un mangemort en perdition, je suis perdue, j'aimerais tant me souvenir de cette fichue année…. »

_Ron vit l'Hermione déboussolée d'il y a douze ans, et soupira._

« Nous trouverons un moyen de te faire te souvenir… »

_Hermione lui sourit tendrement._

**xXx**

_Drago parvint à son bureau, il s'assit doucement derrière celui-ci, et soupira. Il se sentait ridicule, il lui avait tout avoué, et elle l'avait repoussé sèchement il y avait compris qu'elle ne le croyait pas. il vit que deux hibou entrèrent dans la pièce._

_Le premier contenait une lettre de la clinique St Jigougne, là où était née Leïla, elle était du directeur, qui le prévenait qu'une certaine Hermione Weasley avait en sa possession le premier acte de naissance de sa fille. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond, elle l'avait cru, et en avait maintenant une preuve._

_Joyeux il pris l'autre lettre, et il reconnue la fine écriture de sa fille :_

_Papa,_

_Ma rentrée à Poudlard était au-delà de mes espérances, Hagrid, nous a menés en barque jusqu'au château, il était si beau vu du lac, tout illuminé. Je t'avoue que j'avais peur, quand le professeur Chourave a appeler mon nom, je tremblais comme un petit hamster. Et puis, le choixpeau m'a dit des choses gentilles, et il m'a dit que je ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à mon papa, mais au niveau du mental, j'était courageuse et intelligente, comme ma maman. Je sais que tu vas être déçu en lisant cela, mais je suis à Gryffondor, ne m'en blâme pas._

_Tendrement, Leïla._

_Drago avala de travers, une Malefoy, à Gryffondor , Son père allait le tuer._

**xXx**

_Leïla s'était sentie mal à l'aise durant tout le trajet, aux côtés de Grumble et Sweetch, elle ne les aimait pas, ils étaient silencieux, et stupides._

_Lors de l'arrivée du train, elle les sema, et doucement, monta dans une barque avec deux autres filles, qui lui sourirent, elles semblaient se connaitre._

_Lorsque le professeur Chourave appela son nom, elle déglutit péniblement. Elle s'assit sur l'antique tabouret, et mit le choixpeau sur la tête._

« Leïla Malefoy, je vois que tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père physiquement, mais mentalement, tu ressemble à ta mère, tu es courageuse, dévouée, et très intelligente, tu ira loin….

-Vous n'allez pas m'envoyer à Serpentard ? _pensa-t-elle en frissonnant._

-Non le mieux pour toi c'est…..GRIFFONDOR !! »


	4. Chapter 4 : Une visite attendue !

**Et voila le chapitre 4 !!**

**Encore et toujours les mêmes craintes, alors commentez, ça m'aide vraiment ^^**

**_Yuzu._  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Visite attendue !**_

_Leïla s'assit à la table des gryffondor, où étaient assis des personnes inconnes, qui la fixait d'un mauvais œil, elle soupira, regardant le reste de la répartition. Le professeur Chourave appela un autre élève. Quand il se dirrigea vers le tabouret, plusieurs élèves retinrent leurs souffles, et elle ne compris pas pourquoi._

« …GRIFFONDOR…. »

_Des acclamations et des hurlements retentirent à sa table, et elle sursauta en entendant les « Potter avec nous… », elle comprit que le garçon qui s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant n'était autre que James Potter, le premier fils de Harry Potter, « l'Elu », le pire ennemi de son père. Elle lui sourit en retour, puis détourna la tête. Il soupira, déçu._

_Lorsque le banquet fut terminé, elle se leva de la table, et devanca le préfet, pour sortir au plus vite de la grande salle, surchauffée et bruyante. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et en se retournant, elle vit Grumble et Sweetch, qui la regardaient d'un air mauvais._

« Peu importe ce que nous ont dit nos père, _murmura Sweetch menacant_, nous ne protégerons pas une Griffondor…

-Mais…,_ Leïla prennait peur, qu'allait-elle faire ?_

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! _grogna Grumble, _tu dira à ton père qu'on te protège, mais on le fera pas, et si tu lui dit le contraire, on te rattrapera dans un couloir…. »

_Leïla avait peur à présent, ceux qui devaient êtres ses « amis » étaient devenus ses enemis. Les deux garçons s'approchaient d'elle menacants, mais a ce moment, chacun d'eux recu une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils se retournèrent, et eurent en face d'eux, James Potter, qui souriait._

« Elle a pas besoin de vous, elle a tous ses amis de Griffondor pour la défendre, et vous approchez pas d'elle…. »

_Grumble et Sweetch s'apprêtèrent à le frapper, quand les préfets et les élèves sortirent de la grande salle. James s'avanca, et pris la main de Leïla pour la « forcer » à le suivre dans le rang. Ils montèrent ensemble, à l'arrière, silencieux. _

« Merci….

-Hein ? _James se tourna vers elle surpris, _mais c'est normal, _il lui fit un grand sourire._

-Tu ne me déteste pas comme les autres ? _murmura Leïla, craintive._

-Pourquoi ?_ il eu le regard vague, et finit par comprendre de quoi elle parlait, _oh pour ça ! Et pourquoi je te détesterais ? Ton père et mon père, c'est différent de nous deux, et puis, je sais que ton père est devenu plus gentil après la défaite de Voldemort, il s'est repentit, et même mon père it qu'il l'apprécie un peu plus pour ça. »

_Leïla eut un grand sourire, et serra plus fort la main de James, elle avait enfin un ami._

_Plus tard, dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle descendit donc à la salle commune, où elle écrit une lettre à son père, ne mentionnant pas son amitié grandissante avec James Potter, il fallait déjà qu'il avale la pilule de son entrée à Gryffondor._

**xXx**

_Drago remontait la grande allée du manoir, il n'aimait pas aller là, surtout depuis son aventure avec Hermione, il avait toujours peur que son père comprenne un jour. Il sonna, et un vieil Elfe de Maison ouvrit, ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise de le voir, surtout en compagnie de Scorpius, son petit garçon de neuf ans._

_Il le mena directement dans le salon, où se trouvait Narcissia, la mère de Drago, celui-ci lui sourit, et sassit. Scorpius alla se poser directement sur les genoux de sa grand-mère._

« Père n'est pas là ? _demanda Drago._

-Il arrivera dans vingt minutes, pourquoi ?

-J'ai des choses à lui annoncer, concernant Leïla.

-Vas-tu enfin lui dire qui est sa mère ?

-Jamais, je la protégerais de vous, bande de rapaces, elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu Leïla, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, _il soupira, voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas venir ici._ Non je dois lui parler de la rentrée de ma fille, il risque d'être déçu.

-Elle n'est pas à Serpentar hein ?

-Non en effet, elle est à Gryffondor….

-QUOI ?? »

_Le cri provenait du couloir, apparemment, Lucius Malefoy était arrivé en avance. Et il venait d'entendre ce que son fils venait de lui dire. Il accourut dans la pièce, furieux, le regard fou, ce qui fit se tapir Scorpius._

« Une Malefoy ! A Gryffondor ?? Renie la fils, je n'en veux pas dans ma famille, retrouve sa mère et explique lui, abandonne la !!

-Tu es fou ? »

_Drago s'était levé, avait pris Scorpius par le poignet, sortit sa baguette, et commençait à partir, en criant que c'était eux qu'il reniait, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec eux. Lucius lui hurla que non, c'était lui Lucius Malefoy qui reniait son fils, et tous ses descendants._

**xXx**

_Hermione avait transplané tout près du petit manoir, il était certes moins imposant que celui de Malefoy Senior, mais il s'imposait quand même. Lorsqu'elle sonna, une petite Elfe de Maison, apparemment bien soignée lui ouvrit, elle lui fit un grand sourire, avant de la conduire dans un petit salon._

_Elle s'assit sur un petit canapé, en entendant l'elfe crier : _« Maitre, maitre, madame est là, madame est là ! », _elle ne comprit pas. Quelques minutes après, un petit garçon entra dans la pièce, un air mauvais sur le visage, il tenait dans ses mains, un petit pot de peinture magique indélébile. Il était près a le lui lancer dessus, quand Drago entra, furieux, il le lui prit des mains, et le renvoya. Il le fit disparaître, et s'assit près d'Hermione._

_Elle soupira._

« Je vois que j'était attendue….

-Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Ton Elfe de Maison m'a parut bien heureuse de me voir….

-Comment t'expliquer cela…..Elle t'a reconnue, elle vivait avec nous quand……Enfin tu as oublié……

-Justement, je suis là pour ça, je veux me souvenir, et tu dois m'aider…

-Pourquoi te souvenir ?

-Eh bien, depuis hier matin, je me met à réfléchir, je me suis sentie si bien dans tes bras, mon cœur agissait en contredisant ma tête. »

_Drago ne comprenait pas._

« Je t'explique, l'année que nous avons passé ensemble, eh bien, c'était une année test, j'avais dit à Ron de m'attendre, pendant un an, je ne donnais pas de nouvelles. S'il était capable de m'attendre, et moi de revenir, nous nous marierons. Mais apparemment, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je veux savoir si les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi durant cette année, son toujours là, enfouis en moi par ma perte de mémoire. Et c'est là que tu interviens, aide moi Mal……Drago…… »

_Son cœur fit un bond, quand elle murmura son prénom._

« Tu veux prendre le risque de ruiner ton mariage avec Weasley ?

-Si c'est toi que j'aime vraiment, je ne devrais même pas être mariée avec lui, mais avec toi……

-Bonne déduction…………C'est d'accord, allons à la chasse aux souvenirs, rendez-vous demain matin au Ministère, je sais que tu ne travaille pas…… »

_Hermione pris congé de lui, et rentra chez elle, se préparant mentalement à l'aventure que Drago lui réservait._

_Ron lui posa quelque question, et elle y répondit, elle lui expliqua ce que Drago comptait faire._

« Comment ça t'aider ?

-Souviens toi, il m'a sauver d'un Mangemort en perdition, donc je vais partir là où il la fait, et puis ensuite il me laissera chercher seule. Je ne sais combien de temps va me prendre ce voyage, pourras-tu tenir loin de moi ?

-Je t'ai attendu un an sans être ton époux, maintenant que nous sommes officiellement faits l'un pour l'autre, je ne vais pas tout gâcher… »

_Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Hermione ne ressentit aucun plaisir à ce baiser, et prétexta qu'elle voulait dormir._


	5. Chapter 5 : Voyage

**Chapitre 5 qui a tardé a venir, désolée, je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end....**

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, commentez, ça m'aide beaucoup.**

**Pour répondre à une question que l'on ma poser : Scorpius est le fils de Drago, fait par l'auteur, il faut avoir lu le septième tome pour le savoir.**

**_Yuzu_  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Voyage au pays des souvenirs**_

_Hermione retrouva Drago devant le ministère, il avait emmener avec lui la petite Elfe de Maison, qui souriait gentiment à Hermione, qui lui sourit en retour._

_Drago la prit par la main, et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, elle pensa que cela lui serait facile de retrouver la mémoire si elle commençait déjà à ressentir des choses pour Drago._

**xXx**

_Au château, tous les élèves regardaient de travers Leïla, après tout, elle était Malefoy. Tous sauf un. James Potter, devenu son meilleur ami, ne la laissant jamais tomber, malgré les remarques des autres. Personne ne comprenait leur amitié, pas même la directrice, pourtant indulgente et sage._

_Ce matin là, James partit à l'infirmerie, pour cause de mal de ventre convulsifs. Elle entra dans la grande salle, des centaines de regards posés sur elle, comme à l'habitude, mais là, elle était seule. Elle déglutit, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle vit « ses deux gardes du corps », qui la toisait de haut, un méchant rictus sur le visage. Ils s'apprêtèrent à l'emmener loin pour la faire souffrir, quand Fred et Lou, les deux faux jumeaux Weasley, cousins de James s'interposèrent, tous ceux qui la regardaient eurent un mouvement de surprise. Les deux garçons reculèrent devant ces troisièmes années._

_Fred et Lou l'accompagnèrent, elle s'assit près d'eux, toute rouge._

« -C'était moins une hein ?....

-…hein ?

-Oui……Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

_Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules, avant de sourire._

« -James est quelqu'un de bien, si il t'apprécie, pourquoi pas nous ?...

-…..oui pourquoi pas nous ? »

_Leïla trouva amusante la manie de Fred de répéter la fin des phrases de sa sœur._

**xXx**

_Hermione se réveilla, entendant le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la plage. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour ce rappeler de sa nuit. Elle vit Drago allongé près d'elle, il souriait dans son sommeil. _

_Voila trois mois qu'ils étaient dans cette maison, elle se rappelait de tout ; comme elle le pressentait, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour se souvenir ; elle revoyait tous ses moment passés avec lui._

**FLASH BACK**

_Il la porta jusqu'à un lit, il s'inquiétait, le mangemort n'avait pas raté son coup, son épaule saignait abondement, et Drago n'était pas très doué pour les sorts de guérison, mais il réussit a peu près bien son coup._

_Elle ne se réveilla que quelques jours plus tard. Il était à son chevet, encore, la regardant dormir, il avait été surpris de la voir ouvrir les yeux._

« -Bonjour Hermione, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Ou……oui je crois……,_ elle repris un peu ses esprits,_ co….comment m'as-tu appeler ?

-Je……Hermione, après tout, je m'occupe de toi depuis cinq jours, alors, je me suis dit que ça serais plus poli…… »

_Elle resta bouche-bée un instant, puis sourit doucement. _

« -Merci beaucoup, Drago…… »

_Bien plus tard, ils se promenaient sur la plage, leurs mains se frôlant. Le cœur de Drago battait vite et fort, tandis qu'Hermione était rouge. Elle se plaça devant lui, et il l'embrassa. Ils rentrèrent, et dormirent tous les deux cette nuit là._

_Quelques mois plus tard, il apprenait qu'Hermione était enceinte, ils étaient heureux, rien ne pouvait gâcher cela. Mais au fil du temps, Hermione oubliait beaucoup de choses._

_Elle accoucha avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais elel tomba très vite dans le coma. A son réveil, elle avait oublié Drago, et leur fille. Il s'enfui avec Leïla sans demander son reste, triste et détruit._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_Il lui avait raconté la fin, et elle en avait pleurer._


	6. Chapter 6 : L'un retrouve, l'autre perd

_**Chapitre 6 : L'un retrouve, l'autre perd…**_

**SAUT DANS LE TEMPS**

_Une jeune femme se réveilla doucement, un rayon de soleil lui caressant le nez, elle entendait son fils et sa fille rire dans la pièce à côté, tandis qu'un bébé s'agitait sous ses draps dans la chambre. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'homme endormis à ses côtés. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant ce contact._

_Elle se pencha sur le berceau, souriant aux yeux gris de sa fille. Les yeux de cette dernière brillèrent, et elle cessa de grogner. _

« -Bonjour Cissy……

-Bonjour Hermione. »

_L'homme blond la regardait, allongé sur leur lit, il se tenait sur son coude. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer un garçon brun aux yeux bleus, tenant une petite fille de deux an par la main, elle était brune elle aussi, mais ses yeux étaient gris. Rose et Hugo, né Weasley, vivaient avec leur mère et son nouvel époux, ils n'avaient revu leur père depuis trois ans, depuis que leur mère lui avait annoncé son départ pour aller vivre et fonder une nouvelle famille avec Drago Malefoy, leur beau-père. _

_Depuis trois ans, Hermione était plus heureuse que jamais. Un an après leur mariage, Perle était née, puis, il y a quelques mois, peu de temps après la mort de la mère de Drago est née Narcissia, son prénom est d'ailleurs un hommage à Narcissia mère_

_Rose avait fait son entré à Poudlard deux ans après Leïla, et elle était à Gryffondor. Les deux demi-sœurs s'aimaient beaucoup. Hugo, tout comme sa cousine Lily était pressé de rentrer, lui aussi, mais il avait encore quelques mois à attendre._

_Hermione salua ses enfants, et lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de son fils, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Ron._

**xXx**

**FLASH BACK**

_Deux silhouettes s'avancent dans une allée éclairée. Derrière une fenêtre, des silhouettes semblaient excitée et attendre quelqu'un. _

_Hermione lâcha la main de Drago en murmurant un « attend moi ». Elle poussa la porte ouverte, Drago entendit les rires et les cris des enfants. Puis la porte se referme._

_Peu à peu, les silouhettes se calment, et cessent de s'agiter. Un long silence envahis les lieux, et Drago ne sait pas se qu'il se passe._

**xXx**

_Hermione était entrée, l'air sombre, ce qui avait calmé les enfants. Elle avait lâché « je pars », c'était expliquée et Ron était monté._

_Elle attendait avec Hugo et Rose, mais aucuns sons ne provenaient d'en haut. Au bout d'une demi heure, Ron redescendit, deux valises pleines, Hermione remarqua tout à coup que tous ses objets avaient disparus de la maison, et que dans les cadres photo, le Ron des photos disait au revoir aux enfants avant de disparaître. Ron sortit de la maison avant de transplaner. Une larme, une seule roula sur la joue d'Hermione, elle l'avait détruit._

_Elle rassembla toutes les affaires, laissant une maison vide, prenant ses enfants par la main, et rejoignit Drago._

« -Nous vivrons avec Drago maintenant……

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_Une petite elfe de maison entra dans la chambre, annonçant à la petite famille qu'un homme voulait voir Hermione……_


	7. Chapter 7 : Triste nouvelle

**Salut à tous, désolée pour cette longue absence, mais la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est toujorus galère, j'avais jamais assez de temps pour mettre la suite :)**

**Donc voilà la suite, avec comme son nom l'indique une triste nouvelle.....**

**Laissez des commentaires :)**

**Yuzu  
**

**

* * *

**__

_**Chapitre 7 : La triste nouvelle…**_

_Hermione descendit les marches doucement, elle ne savait pas qui était l'homme qui voulait la voir._

_Elle entra dans le petit salon, et deux yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens, malgré elle, une larme, petite et seule coula sur sa joue._

« -Ron……

-Bonjour Hermione. »

_Il sourit, et se leva, il prit Hermione dans les bras, et murmura un « excuse-moi » furtif. La porte s'ouvrit derrière Hermione, laissant entrer Drago, Perle accrochée à sa jambe et Narcissia dans les bras. Hugo les suivait et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand._

« -Papa ! »

_Hugo pleurait, il était heureux de revoir son père, et son père était tout aussi heureux._

_Ils s'assirent, et Ron se mit à parler, il vida son sac._

« -Quand tu me l'a appris ce soir là en rentrant, je m'en doutait, pendant ton absence j'ai tout découvert, et je savais que tu retournerais avec lui. Je m'étais préparé, j'avais prévenu mon équipe que je prennais un congé sans solde, ils attendent mon retour encore aujourd'hui, et je me suis enfui. Je vivais en Amérique, seul, caché, et puis j'ai voulu revenir, j'ai fini par oublier mes sentiments pour toi Hermione, mais les enfants me manquaient. »

_Hermione sourit en voyant Hugo endormis dans les bras de son père, elle sourit et le lui pris des bras pour l'emmener dans son lit, Perle sur les talons. _

**xXx**

_Drago avait laisser Hermione partir seule accueillir celui qui voulait la voir, mais les enfants s'agitaient, il prit donc Narcissia dans les bras tandis que Perle s'accrochait à sa jambe. Il avança prudemment dans le couloir menant au petit salon. Il ouvrit la porte voyant un homme roux enlaçant Hermione ; sur le coup, il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, reconnaissant Ron Weasley, celui qui avait partagé une grande partie de la vie de sa femme. Mais Hugo interrompit ses réflexions en courant vers lui, et Hermione s'avança vers lui, elle lui prit Narcissia des bras et il se pencha pour attraper Perle qui riait accrochée à sa jambe. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur l'un des canapés. Ils écoutèrent Ron raconter son histoire, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était lâche._

_Hugo, sur les genoux de son père finit par s'endormir, et Hermione déposa Narcissia dans les bras de Drago et sortit de le piece, Hugo dans les bras, Perle descendit du canapé et suivit sa mère. Un fois la porte fermée, Drago et Ron se fixèrent._

« -Et si tu me racontais se qui c'est passé depuis mon absence ? _murmura Ron._

-Hermione, Rose et Hugo sont venus vivre ici avec Leïla, Scorpius et moi. Nous nous sommes mariés quelque temps plus tard. Au bout d'un an, elle est tombée enceinte, et nous avons eu Perle, elle a grandi, et Rose est depuis un an a Poudlard, elle va finir sa première année, mais tu dois le savoir, Leïla est en troisième année, elle, et elle est très amie avec le fils de Potter. Hugo est pressé de rentrer a Poudlard à son tour, dans deux semaines, Potter, enfin Harry et toute sa famille viennent passer les vacances ici après la fin de l'école.

-Je vois……… _Ron semblait furieux contre lui-même, il soupira, _et qui est le bébé que tu as dans les bras ?

-C'est Narcissia, notre fille.

-Narcissia ? Comme ta……

-Oui, ma mère est morte quelques semaines avant sa naissance, alors Hermione à souhaiter l'appeler comme ça.

-Je vois……… »

_Il se leva, tandis qu'Hermione revenait dans la pièce, seule. Elle parut étonnée de le voir partir. Il promit de revenir un autre jour, il voulait aller voir ses parents et le reste de sa famille._

_Hermione regarda Drago d'un air suspect, mais il haussa les épaules, et elle soupira, laissant Ron partir._

**xXx**

_Hermione hésitait, elle ne savait si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Ron et Drago seul, mais elle vi la mauvaise position de son fils, et se décida. Elle se dit que si Drago s'entendait avec Harry, il pourrait s'entendre avec Ron. Elle déposa Hugo dans son lit, puis se retournant, elle pris Perle dans ses bras qui se frottait les yeux. Elle soupira, ils s'étaient couchés tard et s'étaient levés trop tôt comme à leur habitude, heureusement aujourd'hui Drago et elle ne travaillaient pas._

_Après s'être assurée que Perle s'était endormie, elle retourna au salon, et fut surprise de voir Ron levé, près à partir, elle soupçonna Drago et le regarda, mais il haussa les épaules. Elle laissa Ron partir en soupirant._

_Une fois la porte du salon fermé sur lui, elle sentit Drago se faufiler derrière elle et il l'enlaça, déposant un baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna et vit le berceau de leur fille a coté du canapé. Elle planta ses yeux dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aime et sentit son cœur palpiter comme au premier jour de leur amour._

**xXx**

_Leïla se réveilla ce dimanche matin tard mais avec joie, elle devait retrouver James près du lac où ils passeraient leur journée tous les deux. Depuis quelque temps, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse du garçon, mais n'osait le lui avouer, elle se trouvait des excuses bidon, du genre, on a que treize ans, et l'amour n'est pas pour les enfants de treize ans, ou il ne m'aime pas ainsi lui._

_Elle descendit dans la salle commune, mais il n'y était pas, elle s'approcha de Rose assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte, les yeux fermés, laissant le soleil caresser sa peau, elle sourit, elle aimait sa petite sœur, et Rose le lui rendait bien._

« Rose ?

-Il est partit tôt avec son équipe, Morrison voulait qu'ils s'entrainent en prévoyance du dernier match de mardi_, lui répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux._

-Vraiment ?......... »

_Rose ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa sœur, et vit son sourire s'effacer, elle comprit, cela allait encore être un mauvaise journée pour Leïla Malefoy, comme pas mal de journées, Rose savait qu'elle aimait James, car sans lui elle n'était pas joyeuse. Elle descendit de son perchoir et enlaça sa sœur._

_Leïla descendit dans le hall, passa devant la grande salle sans y aller, et se dirigea lentement vers le lac, elle ne vit pas au loin les jeunes Gryffondor perchés sur leurs balai, elle ne vit pas le seul, qui a cette seconde la regardait marcher, ses cheveux volants derrière elle, portés par la brise, non elle ne vit pas le garçon brun, qui s'était déconcentré de son jeu, triste de la laisser seule._

_Elle s'assit au bord du lac, et se mit à faire de petits oiseaux avec sa baguette. La journée passa ainsi, James s'entraina au Quidditch et Leïla passa sa journée au bord du lac tant attendue, mais seule. _

_Le soleil commençait à décliner quand James et ses amis arrêtèrent l'entrainement, ils remontaient à la grande salle et par réflexe James tourna la tête vers le lac, il y aperçu la fine silhouette aux longs cheveux descendant en cascade de son amie, allongée. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir les autres, il s'élança vers Leïla._

_Il s'assit près d'elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et fatigués, il en déduit qu'elle avait pleuré._

« -Leïla……

-…

-Je t'en pris parle moi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec Rose ou Lou et Fred ?

-Ce ne sont pas eux mes amis proches, et tu le sais……Je n'est qu'un ami et il me laisse sans arrêt seule……

-Leïla, je suis…_, commença James._

-Désolé ? Tu me le dis à chaque fois James ! »

_Elle se releva et partit en courant, James renonça à la suivre, il savait que cela aggraverait les choses, il soupira et retourna dans la grande salle._

**xXx**

_Leïla pénétra dans la salle commune où elle vit Rose plus heureuse que jamais, une lettre à la main, avec ses amies. Rose se leva et vint vers elle, elle lui dit que son père était revenu, mais elle vit les traces des pleurs de sa sœur, et la laissa passer._

_Leïla monta dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas avant le lendemain._

**xXx**

_Ce lundi matin, Hermione était morose, elle ne voulait pas travailler, il lui restait deux semaines, et ses vacances commençaient, malgré le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'apprête à recevoir pas mal de monde en même temps. _

_Elle prit le journal posé sur la table et commença à boire son café. Elle l'ouvrit, et ce qu'elle lit lui fit lâcher sa tasse. Sur la premiere page, en gros titre il était écrit : « __**UN NOUVEAU MEUTRE A LA SOLDE DES RECIDIVISTES**__ », deux photo accompagnaient l'article, l'une représentait la marque des ténèbres au dessus d'un terrain de Quidditch et l'autre était un photo donnée par la famille, c'était Ron……_


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

**Salut à tous!**

**Désolée de ce petit écart entre mon chapitre 7 et le 8, j'ai repris les cours, donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire!**

**J'espère que cette épilogue vous plaira, la fin vous révèle qui seront les personnages principaux de ma suite à cette histoire.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre 8 : Epilogue**_

_Le jour de l'enterrement de Ron arriva très vite aux yeux de sa famille et de ses amis. Il faisait gris ce jour là, et tous s'attendaient à de la pluie, triste reflet de leurs âmes._

_Hermione et ses enfants, ainsi que les Weasley nés, pas leurs époux respectifs étaient au premier rang, tous le visage crispé par la douleur ou en pleur, Rose et Hugo étaient détruits, et Hugo ne parlait plus depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que son père était mort, Rose était si triste et tellement inconsolable de pas avoir eu la chance de revoir son père avant qu'il ne meure._

_L'enterrement se déroula sans grand incident, sauf à un moment de la cérémonie ou Mme Weasley mère partit en démence, accusant le ciel de l'avoir privée de deux de ses enfants, que c'était impardonnable pour une mère de perdre un de ses enfants et voila qu'elle en perdait un autre, à peine retrouvé._

_Hermione, son époux et ses enfants partirent sans un mot. Leïla ne suivit pas tout de suite ses parents, elle resta un peu avec James et sa famille, elle n'aimait pas le malaise qui régnait chez elle. James l'emmena à l'écart, comme pour évaluer son état après la mort de son beau père, mais elle ferma les yeux._

-Je vais bien James, c'est juste que……En tant que mon meilleur ami, j'aimerais que tu m'aide……

-Bien sûr ! Comment ?

-Pourrais-je venir chez toi quelques jours ?

-Oui, mais tu sais que Ron était le frère de ma mère et le meilleur ami de mon père…

-Oh j'avais oublié……James……_, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues,_ je ne le supporte plus, Rose et Hugo sont si tristes qu'ils semblent mort eux aussi, maman est triste car elle aimait Ron comme ami avant de l'avoir aimé d'amour, et puis, même Perle pleure souvent car elle sent la tristesse qui règne à la maison……James……

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et se mit à pleurer tout contre lui, elle sentit son pouls à elle s'accélérer, mais celui de James s'emballait lui aussi, elle releva la tête, et surprise, le vit se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, si surprise de cette réaction, elle recula. Il ne le prit pas mal, il se mit à rire nerveusement._

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris……Je vais m'arranger pour que tu viennes à la maison mais pas aujourd'hui……A plus……

-James……

**xXx**

**SAUT DANS LE TEMPS**

_James et Leïla étaient tous les deux en cinquième année, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de l'incident parvenu quasiment deux ans auparavant._

_Ce matin là, à Poudlard, James et ses amis étaient très excités, depuis plusieurs jour, James attendait le courrier de l'équipe de Quidditch du Japon, la plus forte, l'entraineur l'avait remarqué, et lui avait promis de parler de lui au patron de l'équipe. Tous étaient fébriles, tous sauf une jeune fille, mise à l'écart pour ses mauvaises ondes, qui elle espérait au fond qu'il ne soit pas accepté, car elle ne pourrait pas partir avec lui au Japon, et elle l'aimait tant._

_Soudain les cris de hibou caractéristiques retentirent dans la grande salle. Et plusieurs personnes délaissèrent leur courrier pour écouter. James ouvrit l'enveloppe, et ce qu'il lit sur le parchemin le fit sourire. _

-Ils viennent me chercher ce soir !

_Des acclamations retentirent, personne n'avait cour, c'était le samedi, Leila sortit de la Grande Salle en pleurant, il allait partir, il allait la laisser seule, comme elle s'en doutait._

**xXx**

_Le soir commençait à tomber, James était près, il descendait lentement vers le portail, tous ses amis lui avaient dit au revoir, mais la personne la plus importante n'était pas venue._

_Il se détourna de la grande porte, et se résigna à partir. Soudain il eu l'envie de regarder à nouveau et vit une silhouette à la chevelure blonde dévaler le parc pour aller à sa rencontre. Il réceptionna Leïla. Elle pleurait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer._

-Leïla, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille, dit le moi, et je……Je ne partirais pas…

_Leïla leva les yeux sur lui, tandis que James se disait qu'il avait une façon bien étrange de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il espérait qu'elle lui dise de rester, mais elle secoua la tête._

-C'est ton rêve…

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de retourner en courant au château._


End file.
